


We met in a kindergarten

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yousana AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Sana has to pick up her niece from her kindergarten and there she meets a very interesting teacherorThe yousana au no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU so I'm sorry if it's not very good!

Sana loved her little niece, she did. She would do anything for her. But after a long day at university she kind of wanted to go home and rest. Instead of that, Jamilla had asked her to pick Nadia from her kindergarten since she had a cold and Sana’s brother, Abdu, was working that day. And don’t get her wrong, she didn’t mind at all, she always loved spending time with her niece but she also loved having some time to relax.

Sana entered the kindergarten and looked around trying to find someone in charge, it was the first time she had picked Nadia up.

 ** _“Can I help you?”_**  a masculine voice said behind her

She turned around and had to try really hard not to gasp at the view. In front of her was a guy who seemed like he was probably her age, maybe a little bit older. He had beautiful brown eyes and his hair was slightly wavy and fell down his face almost covering his already mentioned beautiful eyes. Sana wondered for a moment how it’d feel to brush the hair away from his face. And then there was his smile, he was smiling at her fondly.

She had caught Yousef’s attention as soon as she entered the room. And that meant something ‘cause Yousef would never get distracted at work, his kids were his number one priority. But that girl, she had something special and he couldn’t help but stare at her. She seemed lost, clearly looking for someone, so he decided to approach her to ask her if she needed help. When she turned around and he got the chance to look at her he was speechless. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, he could get lost in them. She was wearing a black hijab which contrasted her white outfit making it impossible to look away from her. She literally looked like an angel. He found himself smiling at her like a dumbass.

 ** _“Uh, I’m here to pick up my niece Nadia”_**  Sana said after shaking her head to focus

 ** _“Nadia Bakkoush?”_**  he asked

 ** _“Yes”_**  she said nodding  ** _“Can you tell her I’m here?”_**

**_“Sure, do you have the parents’ authorization?”_ **

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“The parents’ authorization, it’s a document that they have to sign saying that you’re allowed to take her. I mean I can’t let her go without that”_**  he explained

 ** _“Uh…I don’t have that, but I’m her aunt”_**  Sana said frowning

**_“Yeah but I mean…you could be lying”_ **

**_“Are you calling me a liar?”_**  Sana asked crossing her arms on her chest

 ** _“Look, I’m just trying to do my job”_**  Yousef tried to explain  ** _“You have to understand that I can’t let her leave with some stranger”_**

**_“But I’m not some stranger, I’m her aunt, are you even listening to me?”_ **

**_“I am listening to you and now you have to listen to me when I say that without authorization you can’t take her”_**  now it was Yousef the one who crossed his arms on his chest

 ** _“This is ridiculous”_**  Sana said shaking her head  ** _“What if I call Jamilla or Abdu and they talk to you, will that be enough for you Mr. Rules?”_**

 ** _“Mr. Rules? Nice”_**  Yousef said sarcastically  ** _“But yes, it’ll be enough”_**

**_“Fine”_ **

Sana took her phone from her purse and dialed Jamilla’s number. She waited for a moment but it didn’t seem like she was going to pick it up. She sighed and tried Abdu’s number next, knowing that he wouldn’t answer because he never answered his phone at work.

 ** _“They’re not picking up”_**  Sana said exasperated

**_“Then I’m sorry…”_ **

**_“Are you for real?”_ **

**_“Aunt Sana!!”_**  a young girl, Nadia, who had just got out of one of the classrooms yelled as she ran towards her aunt to hug her.

 ** _“Hey little girl”_**  Sana said as she kneeled down to return the hug ****

After hugging her niece she stood up and looked at Yousef with a smug smile on her face.

**_“See? I’m her aunt”_ **

**_“I didn’t say you weren’t…Sana”_**  Yousef said emphasizing the last word

Sana felt herself shiver, why did her name have to sound so good coming from his mouth? And why didn’t she know his name so she could pronounce it too?

**_“Can I take her home, now?”_ **

_“ **No, sorry, you can’t. Not without an authorization”**_

**_“You have got to be kidding me”_ **

At this point of the conversation, Yousef was kind of just having fun. It was clear that she was telling the truth, that girl, that face, she couldn’t be lying. But the rules were the rules.

**_“I know you’re her aunt but I don’t know what kind of relationship you have with the parents, what if you’re the evil aunt that abducts kids, huh?”_ **

**_“The evil aunt that abducts kids?”_**  Sana repeated raising her eyebrows

Yousef just smiled and shrugged.

 ** _“But aunt Sana isn’t evil, she and uncle Elias love me”_**  Nadia said

Yousef’s smirk faded from his face as soon as he heard the unknown name. If Sana was Nadia’s aunt and that Elias guy was her uncle, that meant he was…what? Sana’s boyfriend? Husband maybe? She seemed pretty young to be married but Jamilla was his age and she already had a daughter. But the thing was…why would that even bother him? He had just met that girl and in the 5 minutes that he had talked to her all they had done was fight. So why was he so disappointed at the thought of her having a boyfriend?

 ** _“Of course we love you”_**  Sana said scrunching her nose in a cute way while looking at her niece

 ** _“So, how are we going to solve this?”_**  Yousef asked

**_“You’re seriously not going to let me take her?”_ **

**_“I need an authorization Sana”_**  he liked saying her name way too much, as much as she enjoyed hearing it

 ** _“Autho…authori….auth…”_**  Nadia tried to repeat  ** _“Mom said that word to me when she gave me this”_**

Nadie took a paper from her pocket and showed it to them

 ** _“It’s for you teacher Yousef”_**  she said handing it to him

 ** _“Oh, what is that teacher Yousef? Is that the authorization?”_** Sana asked with a smug smile on her face, now she was the one enjoying saying his name

**_“Yup, it is. It seems like you can take her home”_ **

**_“Wow, thank you Yousef”_**  Sana said tilting her head challenging him

 ** _“You’re welcome Sana”_**  he said imitating her

They both stared at each other for a moment, at first defiantly but then both of their stares soften and small smiles threaten to appear on their faces.

 ** _“Are we going home?”_**  Nadia asked interrupting the battle of stares

 ** _“Yes honey, let’s go”_**  Sana said taking her niece’s hand and turning around after looking one last time at Yousef

 –x–

**_“Mamma!!”_ **

Nadia ran to hug her mother as soon as she and Sana entered her room. Jamilla was sitting on her bed with a cup of tea on her hands. She looked a lot better than she had the previous day.

**_“Hi, habibti, did you have fun with aunt Sana?”_ **

**_“Yes!!! She bought me ice cream”_ **

**_“She did?”_**  Jamilla said raising her eyebrows at Sana

 ** _“She made me, she can be pretty convincing when she wants”_** Sana defended herself

**_“She definitely can”_ **

**_“Mamma, can I go watch TV?”_ **

**_“Yes you can, but only for a little bit okay?”_ **

Nadia nodded and left the room.

Sana approached the bed and sat on it facing Jamilla

**_“How are you feeling?”_ **

**_“I little bit better. My head doesn’t hurt anymore. It’s just a cold”_ **

**_“I’m glad you’re feeling better”_ **

**_“Thanks, and thank you for taking Nadia today”_ **

**_“Of course, anytime”_ **

**_“By the way, I saw a missed call from you? I was sleeping, sorry”_** Jamilla apologized

 ** _“Oh yeah, Nadia’s jerk teacher wouldn’t let me bring her home without an authorization so I was calling you so you could tell him that I wasn’t trying to abduct your daughter”_**  Sana explained

**_“But Nadia had an authorization”_ **

**_“Yeah but we didn’t know so until she told us I kept trying to convince him but he wouldn’t listen to me”_ **

**_“Who was it? I mean the teachers there are pretty nice”_ **

**_“Uh…this young guy…uh…Yousef I think he’s called?”_**  Sana said pretending she didn’t remember, it wasn’t as if she had been repeating his name in her head since she left the kindergarten, not at all.

 ** _“Yousef? He’s the jerk? That doesn’t sound like him”_**  Jamilla said frowning

 ** _“Well he was. You should’ve seen him with his perfect smile and his perfect hair and being Mr. Rules and…what?”_**  Sana stopped when she saw Jamilla raising her eyebrows at her

**_“Okay, first of all, he was just doing his job and I’m glad to know that my daughter won’t be abducted as long as he’s there. And second of all…perfect smile and perfect hair? So he’s not a jerk anymore or…?”_ **

**_“He can be a jerk while having a nice smile”_**  Sana said matter-of-factly

 ** _“Oh my god you like him!”_**  Jamilla laughed

**_“No”_ **

**_“Yes you do! You like Yousef. He’s such a nice guy, you’d make a great couple”_ **

**_“I don’t like him Jamilla, I don’t even know the guy”_ **

**_“But you do think he has a perfect smile and perfect hair. You so like him”_ **

**_“Okay, I think you have fever, I’m going to let you rest”_**  Sana said standing up from the bed and walking to the door

 ** _“You can say what you want Sana Bakkoush but you can’t fool me”_**  Jamilla yelled after her.

It seemed like she was going to have to ask Sana to pick Nadia up from school more often.


	2. Chapter 2

“ ** _I’m telling you, she totally does”_**

**_“Are you sure?”_ **

**_“I am, just wait and see when she comes in and…”_ **

Jamilla and Elias stopped talking as Sana entered the room. They were all at the Bakkoush’s for dinner and Jamilla and Elias had excused themselves to get the dessert but they were taking too much time.

 ** _“What it’s taking you two so long?”_**  Sana asked

**_“Oh, nothing I was just telling Elias that I may need to ask you a favor Sana”_ **

**_“Uh, sure…what is it?”_ **

**_“My shift at the hospital got changed and I have to work tomorrow and Abdu has this important meeting with his boss so I was wondering if maybe you could pick Nadia up from school?”_** Jamilla asked biting her lip

 ** _“Oh…”_**  Sana tried not to look affected by it.

It had been almost a week since she had met Yousef at the kindergarten and she hadn’t been able to erase his face from her mind. It annoyed her so much because she didn’t even know the guy and for the time they had been talking they hadn’t even got along well but there was something in him, in his eyes, the way he smiled that she just couldn’t shake it.

 ** _“Wow, she totally does like him”_**  Elias said laughing

Jamilla glared at him, this boy couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

 ** _“Again Jamilla? You’re with that again? Is this what this is? You’re just trying to get me to go there”_**  Sana said annoyed

 ** _“No, no…I mean I may have tell Elias that there’s a cute teacher at Nadia’s kindergarten and that you two would made a good couple but I really need you to pick her up tomorrow, that was real”_**  Jamilla explained

**_“So you really have to work?”_ **

**_“Yes”_ **

**_“And Abdu really has a meeting?”_ **

**_“Yes he has”_ **

**_“Fine”_**  Sana said sighing  ** _“I’ll pick her up…but Elias is coming with me”_**

 ** _“Me? What? Why?”_**  Elias complained

**_“Because a) you have nothing else to do, b) I don’t want to go alone and c) that way you’ll see that I don’t like Mr. Rules and you two will leave me alone”_ **

**_“Oh how cute you already have pet names for each other”_**  Elias teased her making Jamilla laugh

 ** _“You want your daughter to be left at school?”_**  Sana said squinting her eyes at Jamilla

**_“You wouldn’t do that to Nadia”_ **

**_“Ugh, it’s true…I wouldn’t do that to her, but I’d do that to both of you”_**  Sana said turning around to leave the kitchen

 ** _“You love us!”_**  Jamilla yelled after her

****

**_-x-_ **

**_“Okay so we go there, we enter, take Nadia and leave, understood?”_**  Sana told Elias as they walked down the street the following day

**_“Relax sis, he’s just a guy”_ **

**_“It’s not about him I just have so many things to do and don’t want to waste my time”_ **

**_“So spending time with your niece is wasting your time?”_ **

**_“You know that’s not what I meant”_**  Sana said rolling her eyes, then she said in a low voice  ** _“You just don’t leave me alone in there”_**

 ** _“So you are scared of facing him. I thought I’d never see this day, my sister has a crush on a guy and is too embarrassed to face him”_**  Elias said laughing

**_“I don’t have a crush on him and I just don’t want you to leave me alone because…because I love you so much big brother and I don’t want to be apart from you”_ **

Elias raised his eyebrows at her knowing that everything she had just said was bullshit.

 ** _“Okay, we’re here”_**  Sana said as they got to the kindergarten’s door

**_“You know there’s a coffee shop on the corner of the street, I’m going to go buy us some coffee”_ **

**_“Uh, Elias, what part of “don’t leave me alone in there” don’t you get?”_** Sana asked crossing her arms of her chest

**_“Sana, Nadia won’t be out for another 10 minutes, you don’t have to go in if you don’t want to, you can stay here while I go to buy us some coffee, okay?”_ **

**_“Fine…but I won’t get in there until you arrive”_ **

**_“Okay”_ **

**_“And please do not get my order wrong. Latte, no sugar, no cream. Understood?”_ **

**_“Sana I’m your brother, I think I know how you like your coffee”_** Elias said shaking his head offended before turning around to leave for the coffee shop.

Sana sighed after he left. She took out her phone to see if she had any texts but she didn’t, of course, when she needed to be entertained no one would send her anything. She looked around the street trying to find something that would make the wait shorter, she always liked observing other people but the street was pretty much empty except for an old couple who was walking across her hand in hand. She smiled to herself. That was the kind of love she wanted for herself. The one that never grows old. She wanted to be 80 and still be in love with her husband,  **her**   **heart still beating fast in her chest every time she’d see him, her whole body shaking every time their hands would touch.**  She had never been really keen on starting a relationship with anyone. She had always focused more on her studies than in boys. In part it was because she knew that when the right person would come she’d know, there was no need on trying to find him, he would just appear in her life in the most unexpected way and she would just know.

 ** _“Are you planning on coming inside any time soon?”_**  she heard a male voice, that male voice, behind her

Sana turned around a little bit startled and saw Yousef standing in front of her, holding opened the door of the kindergarten. He was smiling at her with his head slightly tilted. As soon as she laid eyes on him she felt  **her heart beating fast in her chest**. She swallowed and took a deep breath trying to calm down.

 ** _“Sana?”_**  Yousef tried to get her attention

**_“I’m sorry I just…I’m early and I didn’t want to bother”_ **

**_“Oh come on, don’t be silly, come in, you can wait inside”_ **

**_“Isn’t that against the rules?”_**  she asked raising her eyebrows

She then cursed herself. What was she doing? Was she trying to flirt with him? Why would she do that?

 ** _“I’ll make an exception for you”_**  he said winking at her before stepping inside the place leaving the door opened for her to come

Why has he so keen on making her suffer like that? Winking at her? Seriously?

 ** _“So I suppose you’re here to take Nadia home, right?”_**  Yousef said once they were inside

Sana looked around and saw that they were in fact alone in the hallway. All the doors of the classrooms were closed and there was no one around except Yousef and her.

 ** _“No, I’m here to abduct some other kid, but you kind of ruined my plan”_**  she said

He chuckled at her and bit his lip.

**_“Yes I’m here for Nadia and before you say anything, I do have the authorization with me”_ **

**_“Well, you don’t need that”_ **

**_“What do you mean I don’t need that?”_**  she asked frowning

**_“It’s only needed the first time someone other than the parents comes”_ **

**_“You’re kidding me, right?”_**  Sana said, her lips forming a line  ** _“So you give me a speech of how you can’t let anyone take the kids without permission and now you tell me that it’s not necessary?”_**

 ** _“Not after the first time”_**  he said matter-of-factly

**_“What if in this week I had a huge fight with Jamilla and Abdu and I’m here to abduct their daughter as revenge?”_ **

**_“Are you?”_** he said squinting his eyes at her playfully

 ** _“Maybe”_**  she joked

They both stared at each other’s eyes and suddenly they burst into laughs.

**_“There you are! I thought you were waiting for me outside”_ **

Sana stopped laughing and turned around in time to see Elias approaching her.

 ** _“Well I was but you were taking too long, Elias”_**  Sana said rolling her eyes at him as he stood next to her.

Elias…so this was uncle Elias, the guy Nadia talked about last time he saw Sana. Yousef’s smile faded from his face. Again the feeling of disappointment and frustration he had felt last week invaded him. Disappointment because he didn’t like the idea of Sana having someone in her life, frustration because why did he even care? He had just met the girl and she hadn’t been the nicest person to him the first time they met. He knew that she was a good person though, he could feel it. And she was funny and sarcastic and she looked like an angel. Stop, Yousef, the girl is just not interested.

 ** _“I was buying you coffee, dear”_** Elias said handing her the paper cup with her drink ****

 ** _“Well thank you”_**  Sana said taking a sip from it.  ** _“Oh my god Elias, what is this?”_**

She shook her head trying to cope with the taste on her mouth.

**_“It’s what you ordered, latte with extra sugar and extra cream”_ **

**_“That’s not what I ordered, I always take a latte with no sugar and no cream. How can you not know this?”_**  Sana gave him back the cup exasperated.

Was Yousef a bad person for enjoying the fact that this Elias guy had made a mistake with Sana’s coffee? He knew he shouldn’t even care but he couldn’t help the smirk that formed in his lips.

 ** _“I’m sorry Miss Perfect”_**  Elias said rolling his eyes

 ** _“I thought I was Mr. Perfect”_**  Yousef said before he could stop himself

 ** _“No, you’re Mr. Rules”_**  Sana corrected him shaking her head

Yousef nodded and smiled, a smile that disappear when he saw Elias looking at him interested.

 ** _“Oh, this is Elias, he’s here with me to take Nadia”_**  Sana explained when he saw the two boys staring at each other  ** _“Will you need that authorization now, since it’s his first time, you know”_**

She smiled at him playfully but his expression kept serious.

 ** _“No, it’s not necessary. Since your boyfriend is here with you he doesn’t need an authorization”_**  Yousef said

Elias, who was taking a sip from his cup, choked as soon as he heard the “b word” coming out of Yousef’s mouth.

 ** _“Oh, no, Elias is not my boyfriend”_**  Sana explained trying to contain the laugh

 ** _“Husband, then?”_**  Yousef asked

 ** _“I can’t believe this”_**  Elias said laughing out loud not caring about the death glare his sister was giving him

 ** _“No…uhm…Elias is…my brother”_**  Sana said biting her lip so she wouldn’t laugh at Yousef’s expression

If there was a prize for most embarrassing moment of your life, Yousef would totally win it. He cursed himself for not even thinking about that possibility. Uncle Elias, of course that meant he was her brother. He looked between Elias who was laughing at him and Sana who was clearly amused by the situation but trying to be polite about it.

 ** _“I…uh…I’m sorry…my bad…I just…I’m going to go look for Nadia…yeah, the class is about to end…so…yeah…be right back…”_**  Yousef stuttered before turning around and leaving without even looking back

 ** _“I can’t believe that guy, he thought you and I were a couple and he was clearly not happy about it”_**  Elias said as soon as they were alone

**_“Shut up, Elias”_ **

**_“Come on Sana, you two were totally flirting when I arrived. By the way weren’t you supposed to wait outside for me? What happened? You couldn’t stay away from him?”_ **

**_“I said shut up Elias”_** Sana warned him again

 ** _“Oh, wait until I tell Jamilla and Abdu”_**  he whispered between laughs

Sana was about to tell him to shut up once again but then the door of the classroom opened and Nadia ran to them with a smile

**_“Uncle Elias!!”_ **

**_“My favorite girl!”_**  Elias said taking her in his arms

 ** _“Hello to you too, Nadia”_**  Sana said acting offended

 ** _“Don’t be sad aunt Sana, I love you too”_**  she said blowing off a kiss to her

Sana scrunched her nose and smiled.

 ** _“So, shall we go?”_**  She asked her brother

 ** _“Sure”_**  he said as he left Nadia on the floor and took her hand

**_“Wait, Sana!”_ **

They turned around and saw Yousef walking towards her.

 ** _“Since you didn’t have the chance to drink it”_**  he said handing her a paper cup of coffee  ** _“Latte with no sugar and no cream, right?”_**

Sana just stared at him blinking, with her mouth slightly opened.

 ** _“We have a machine in the teacher’s room, it won’t be as good as one from a coffee shop but no one should ever be left without coffee”_**  he said smiling at her fondly

 ** _“Now is when you take the cup from him, Einstein”_**  Elias whispered to his sister

 ** _“Yeah, yeah, thank you, this is very nice of you”_**  Sana stuttered

She stretched out her hand to take the cup from him and for a second their hands brushed  **making her whole body shakeat the touch.**  She looked at him in awe for a moment before shaking her head trying to focus, grabbing the cup with both hands so he wouldn’t notice that she was shaking.

 ** _“No worries”_**  he said nodding  ** _“I guess I’ll see you around”_**

**_“Yeah, see you”_ **

They smiled at each other one last time before Sana turned around and left with Elias and Nadia behind her.

As soon as they were in the street Elias opened his mouth to say something.

 ** _“Shut up Elias, just  shut up”_**  she said glaring at him.

Elias nodded reluctantly and walked past by Sana with Nadia by his side

Sana looked down at the cup and smiled to herself, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to pick Nadia up from school more often.


	3. Chapter 3

**_“So, what are your plans for tomorrow?”_**  Sana asked as she sat on the couch next to her sister-in-law and her brother.

They were at Jamilla and Abdu’s place. Elias was playing outside with the Nadia and the rest of them were just chilling in the living room.

 ** _“Plans?”_**  Jamilla asked frowning  ** _“I have to work and so does Abdu”_**

**_“Well yeah but I mean, which time do you start and finish and so on…”_ **

**_“I work from 7am to 3pm as always Sana”_**  Abdu explained

 ** _“Oh…and Nadia starts school at 8 right?”_**  Sana wondered

 ** _“Yes…but I start my shift at 8:30 so I can take her, as always”_** Jamilla said starting to know where this conversation was leading

 ** _“Yeah, but I mean…You know the library? It’s a few blocks away from Nadia’s kindergarten. I was thinking about going there to study tomorrow about 8 so…I mean I can take her if you want. So you don’t have to drive around and so on…”_**  Sana said trying to sound casual

 ** _“Wait…”_**  Abdu said looking between his wife and his sister  ** _“Is this about that boy from the kindergarten? So it’s true you like him”_**

Sana squinted at Jamilla, that girl had told the whole family apparently.

**_“I don’t like anyone, I’m just trying to be a good aunt”_ **

**_“Sure, Sana”_**  Jamilla said smiling  ** _“You’re just such a good aunt. Don’t care about the fact that Nadia’s teacher is the cutest boy on Earth”_**

 ** _“Hey! I’m right here!”_**  Abdu told Jamilla acting offended

 ** _“Oh you know you’re my number one, but I mean, Yousef is kind of cute…for Sana I mean”_**  Jamilla said kissing Abdu’s cheek

He put his arm around his wife’s shoulder and kissed the top of her head

 ** _“Anyway, do you want me to take Nadia to school or not?”_**  Sana said standing up

 ** _“Yes, of course. I could use the time”_**  Jamilla said nodding

 ** _“Great”_** Sana said a little bit too enthusiastic.

Both Abdu and Jamilla raised their eyebrows at her while smirking

**_“I mean, cool, yeah whatever…I’ll come to pick her up at 7:30”_ **

**_-x-_ **

**_“I like when you take me to school aunt Sana”_ **

**_“I like taking you little girl”_ **

Sana and Nadia were walking down the street, just a few blocks away from the kindergarten.

 ** _“So tell me, do you like school?”_**  Sana asked her niece

 ** _“Yes, I like it”_**  Nadia said smiling ****

**_“And do you like your teachers?”_ **

**_“Yes, except when they want me to eat the green stuff”_ **

**_“But you know you have to eat vegetables to be strong”_**  Sana said chuckling

 ** _“But I don’t like them”_**  Nadia pouted

 ** _“So, who’s your favorite teacher?”_**  Sana asked

She knew that trying to get information from a little kid was lame but it wasn’t like she had any other option

 ** _“I love Miss Emmelie”_**  Nadia said making Sana feel a little disappointed.  ** _“But Yousef is my favorite”_**

 ** _“Is he?”_**  Sana asked smiling  ** _“Is he nice to you?”_**

**_“Yes, he’s very nice to me. Once I fell in the playground and my knee hurt. Teacher Yousef came and took me inside. I was crying and I didn’t want the kids to make fun of me. He told me that crying was okay and that I was brave because not everyone cried in front of other people. Then he let me choose between a princess sticker or a spiderman one. But I didn’t know which to choose so he gave me both. All the kids were jealous of me. And another time one boy was making fun of me because I was singing and teacher Yousef came and started to sing and dance with me. And then all the kids joined and we all sang together”_ **

Sana’s heart melted as she listened to her niece’s stories. She had a feeling that Yousef was a good guy but actually hearing that kind of stuff made her heart feel warm. Her cheeks hurt from smiling as they reached the kindergarten.

Sana peaked inside and saw Yousef standing in the hallway. He wasn’t alone though, he was talking to another teacher who had a kid by her side. She was a little disappointed because she wanted to talk to him but she didn’t want to interrupt his conversation so she just stepped inside the place and said goodbye to Nadia. The girl hugged her aunt and kissed her in the cheek before starting to run towards her class. Sana stood there for a few moments as she watched Nadia walking by Yousef.

 -x-

 ** _“Good morning teacher Yousef”_**  he heard Nadia said as she walked past him.

He followed her with his eyes and then he looked up to the door hoping he’d find the person he was thinking about. It was his lucky day because, indeed, Sana was standing by the door looking back at him. His lips instantly curved into a smile, a smile she returned shyly.

 ** _“So what do you think, Yousef?”_**  he heard Lotte, the teacher he was supposed to be having a conversation with, saying.

Yousef looked at her startled, the truth was that as soon as he had seen Sana he had stopped listening to her.

 ** _“I’m sorry, can you repeat it?”_**  he asked with a smile

**_“Yes, what I was saying was that…”_ **

His eyes wandered again to the door only to find that Sana wasn’t there anymore.

 -x-

 ** _“Hey Nadia, having fun?”_**  Yousef asked as he sat next to her and her friends in the playground

 ** _“Yes”_**  She said smiling widely at him

**_“So I’ve seen that your aunt Sana brought you today, right?”_ **

**_“Yes, aunt Sana is the best”_ **

**_“Is she?”_**  he said smiling

**_“Yes, she taught me how to play basketball. She’s the best at basketball. Better than uncle Elias. Oh and she lets me use her lipsticks. She has a looooot of lipstick. And she buys me ice-cream when I’m sad. And she always says that I can be a princess and a warrior at the same time. And that all my dreams will come true”_ **

Yousef grinned widely while listening to his student. He had a feeling that even though Sana was strong and tough she had also a big heart, and having it being confirmed by Nadia made him so happy.

**_“And she listens to my stories. This morning we were talking about you and…”_ **

**_“You were talking about me?”_**  Yousef asked raising his eyebrows

**_“Yes, she asked me who my favorite teacher is. And it’s you.”_ **

**_“Really? Wow thank you so much Nadia.”_**  He leaned closer to her ear to whisper to her  ** _“Do you want to know a little secret?”_**

Nadia nodded excited

 ** _“You’re my favorite student”_**  he whispered

He then leaned back and brought his index finger to his lip to do a “shh” sign. Nadia giggle and imitated his sign.

**_“So, is your aunt Sana coming to pick you up later?”_ **

**_“Yes, she is”_ **

**_-x-_ **

Yousef looked at his watch, the classes would end in 10 minutes. If he knew something about Sana, the girl he had met only twice, she would be entering the place in a few minutes. She seemed like the kind of person that preferred to arrive sooner rather than later. Since he didn’t have class he had been waiting for her in the hall, trying to keep himself busy. What was it about that girl that wouldn’t let him stop thinking about her? He didn’t even know her. He had only seen her twice and heard about her from her niece. But still, the way she had smiled to him the last time, when he had brought her coffee, the feeling of her hand brushing against his as he had handed her the paper cup, that was something he hadn’t felt before.

He heard the front door being opened and looked up to see Sana entering the place. She looked around and as soon as her eyes landed on him she smiled widely making Yousef’s heart skip a beat.

He walked over to her, a smile on his face.

 ** _“Hey”_**  he greeted her

 ** _“Hi”_**  she said back  ** _“I guess you know why I’m here”_**

 ** _“Yeah, Nadia told me you were coming so…”_**  he took a few steps backwards to grab something from a table near by  ** _“I thought you’d like this”_**

He was holding two paper cups of coffee, one for him and one for her

 ** _“Thank you”_**  she said as she took the cup from him  ** _“This is very nice of you”_**

 ** _“It’s okay, like I said no one should ever be left without coffee”_** he said taking a sip of his cup  ** _“If you can call that coffee of course”_**

She raised her eyebrows at him

 ** _“How do you take your coffee then, tough guy?”_**  she teased him

 ** _“Black, extra cream”_**  he said shrugging

She tilted her head and glared at him

 ** _“You do realize that a latte with no cream and a black coffee with extra cream is kind of the same thing, right?”_**  she said

 ** _“Kind of, but not the same”_**  he said winking at her

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee

 ** _“I heard you’ve been talking about me”_**  he told her

Sana choked on her coffee and started to cough

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Nadia told me you talked about me this morning”_**  he said amused by her reaction

 ** _“I’m a responsible aunt, I care about my niece’s school life”_**  Sana said matter-of-factly  ** _“And how do you even know that? Were you talking about me with Nadia?”_**

His smiled faded and he felt his cheeks blush.

 ** _“I’m a responsible teacher, I care about my students’ family life”_** he said in the same tone Sana had used

She pressed her lips together trying to contain the smile but eventually she failed and started to laugh. Yousef soon joined her laugh, which was interrupted by several parents entering the kindergarten at the same time the kids got out of their classrooms.

 ** _“Wow, so many people”_**  Sana said looking around trying to see Nadia

**_“Not everyone is as punctual as you Sana”_ **

She looked at him and smiled, Yousef saying her name was her favorite sound in the world, as cheesy as that seemed.

 ** _“Oh, there she is!”_**  Sana said as she saw Nadia walking to her  ** _“Hey girl, ready to go?”_**

**_“Yes, are you buying me ice-cream?”_ **

**_“Maaaaaybe, but don’t tell your mom”_**  Sana said winking at her

**_“Promise”_ **

**_“Well, I guess we should go…I’ll see you Yousef”_**  Sana said as she took Nadia’s hand and started to walk backwards

**_“Yeah, I’ll see you. It’s been nice talking to you”_ **

**_“Same”_ **

Then she turned around and started her way to the door

 ** _“We should this again sometime, with real coffee from a coffee shop”_**  she heard him saying

She turned around to look at him and nodded while smiling, too flustered to even talk. Then, finally, she left the kindergarten.

Yousef watched them as they left and sighed.

He didn’t know what Sana Bakkoush had to make him feel that way but he knew one thing, he didn’t want it to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**_“Who’s Sana Bakkoush?”_ **

**_“No one”_**  Yousef said closing his laptop

He was at Adam’s with Mikael and Mutta. He thought the boys were still outside playing basketball so he had taken the chance to search for Sana on Facebook. He knew it was lame to do that but it was the only way he could think to contact her. Still, as soon as he had found her profile all he had done was staring at it not daring to send the friend request. It wasn’t until Adam had arrived and asked him who she was that he realized how much time it had passed.

 ** _“She’s clearly someone, you were looking at her profile”_**  Mikael, who was standing next to Adam, said

**_“I wasn’t looking at her profile”_ **

**_“Who’s profile?”_**  Mutta asked as he entered the room

 ** _“No one”_**  Yousef said

 ** _“Sana Bakkoush”_**  Adam corrected him

 ** _“Bakkoush?”_**  Mutta frowned  ** _“Does she have a brother named Elias?”_**

 ** _“Yeah…do you know her?”_**  Yousef asked confused

 ** _“No…well…I know her brother, Elias. He’s at my gym, we’re gym buddies”_**  Mutta explained  ** _“And I think her sister came by once to give him some keys”_**

 ** _“Are you sure it was her?”_** Yousef insisted

**_“Well, I don’t know, she didn’t say her name but I think Elias said she was his sister. I didn’t actually get to see her that well but she was petite, tough look, wears a hijab?”_ **

**_“Yeah, that’s her”_**  Yousef said

 ** _“Well, she’s hot”_**  Mutta shrugged

“ ** _I thought you hadn’t seen her that well”_**  Yousef said squinting his eyes

 ** _“Ohh!! Yousef is jealous!!”_**  Adam joked

**_“I’m not jealous”_ **

**_“Come on Yousef, tell us, who is she?”_**  Mikael asked

**_“She’s the aunt of one of my students. I’ve only seen her like three times or something like that but…damn she drives me crazy. She’s beautiful and smart and witty and sarcastic and funny and she’s like the best aunt ever and god she’s so beautiful”_ **

**_“Yousef man, you’re in love!”_**  Mutta laughed

**_“I don’t know what this is but I do know that this has never happened to me before”_ **

**_“Then ask her out”_**  Adam simply said

**_“Do you know me? I’m Yousef. I’m awkward Yousef, I don’t know how to do that. The closer I’ve got to that is telling her that I want to drink real coffee with her”_ **

**_“Well, it’s a start”_**  Mutta said

 ** _“Why don’t you add her on facebook?”_**  Mikael asked

 ** _“That’d be weird.”_**  Yousef said shaking his head  ** _“The thing is that I don’t really know when I’ll see her again, the only way I have to see her is when she comes to pick her niece up so…who knows how long it’d be till I see her again?”_**

 ** _“Well if you want to see her sooner, then you have to do something about it”_**  Adam said

 ** _“Or, you could wait and see what happens. If you two are meant to be together she’ll come soon”_**  Mutta suggested

 ** _“Since when are you this philosophical?”_**  Yousef asked chuckling

**_“What are you talking about? I’ve always been the wisest of the group”_ **

The boys laughed at that and while Adam and Mikael teased Mutta, Yousef thought about his choices. Maybe Mutta was right, maybe he needed to wait and see what happened. If they were meant to be together she’d go to the kindergarten again and maybe then Yousef could do something about it and finally ask her out. All he could do now was hope that it wouldn’t be long till he’d see her again.

 -x-

Luckily he didn’t have to wait that long.

Two days after that conversation Yousef was talking to one of the teachers at the kindergarten, Lotte, his back to the door when he heard the door being opened. Before he could turn around Lotte stopped the conversation and walked to the person that had entered the room.

**_“Can I help you?”_ **

**_“Uh…yeah I’m here to pick up my niece”_ **

He heard her voice and smiled to himself before turning around. There she was, Sana Bakkoush.

 ** _“Uh…there are still 15 minutes left. Do you want me to call her or…?”_**  Lotte said looking at her watch

 ** _“No…no…I…I just”_**  Sana looked around and her eyes landed on Yousef who was looking at her amused.

 ** _“Lotte, it’s okay, I can take care of it”_**  Yousef said walking over to them  ** _“I know her”_**

 ** _“Oh, okay then I’m going to get going then, Emmelie said I could leave early today”_**  she said as she grabbed her coat and leaving.

 ** _“You could’ve come sooner”_**  Sana said once they were left alone

**_“Yeah but I was having so much fun watching you trying to find an excuse as to why are you here so early”_ **

**_“I don’t need and excuse, I’m just a punctual person, you said it yourself”_**  Sana said matter-of-factly

 ** _“Sure”_**  he said chuckling

 ** _“You know, I have something for you but I don’t really know if you deserve it”_**  she said pointing at the bag she was holding

 ** _“Okay, okay, I’ll behave”_**  he said putting on an innocent face

Sana rolled her eyes and took the cups from the bag. She handed one of them to Yousef with a smile

 ** _“Since you’re always bringing me coffee, I thought this time was my turn”_**  Sana said smiling

 ** _“Wow…this I wasn’t expecting”_**  Yousef said grinning widely at her

 ** _“I can be nice sometimes”_**  Sana shrugged

 ** _“You are”_**  he said taking a sip from his cup  ** _“This is actually really great”_**

**_“It’s from the coffee shop in the corner. You said you wanted real coffee”_ **

**_“Yeah well when I said that I meant it as us two going there to get it on a date”_**  Yousef said without thinking

Sana widened her eyes and blushed.

 ** _“Too blunt?”_**  Yousef said biting his lip

Sana opened her mouth to talk but no sound came out of it, she was still in shock by his words.

 ** _“Wait, have I left Sana Bakkoush speechless? Sana “you can’t tell me what to do” Bakkoush doesn’t know what to say. This is epic”_**  he said laughing

 ** _“Shut up Mr. Perfect”_**  Sana said glaring at him

 ** _“It’s Mr. Rules if you don’t mind”_**  Yousef corrected her

Sana shook her head and laughed.

 ** _“Hey want to see something cool?”_**  he asked her

**_“Always”_ **

**_“Follow me”_ **

He turned around and led the way to the teachers’ room.

 ** _“Oh, Emmelie I didn’t know you were here”_**  Yousef said a little startled to see his boss there

 ** _“Yeah, I’m just finishing some stuff…everything alright?”_**  she asked looking at Sana

**_“Yes, yes, uh she’s Sana, she’s Nadia Bakkoush’s aunt”_ **

**_“Oh, Nadia is such a lovely girl”_**  Emmelie said smiling

Sana smiled back at her awkwardly.

**_“So is there something wrong or…?”_ **

**_“No, no uh…Sana, she came to pick Nadia up and she had some…questions about her so I thought that we would be better here”_**  Yousef said nervously

 ** _“Okay, sure”_**  Emmelie nodded

 ** _“Yeah…uh…maybe someone should be out there in case someone comes?”_**  Yousef suggested trying to make Emmelie leave

She squinted her eyes at him but then nodded, understanding what was going on.

**_“Sure, I’ll go there, you can stay here”_ **

Sana smiled shyly at her as she walked past by her.

 ** _“So I have some questions about Nadia, huh?”_**  Sana asked raising an eyebrow at him once they were alone

 ** _“Would’ve you preferred me to tell her that you’re here to flirt with me?”_**  he teased her

 ** _“I am not here for that”_**  Sana said crossing her arms in her chest

 ** _“Well, that’s a shame”_**  he shrugged

 ** _“Okay, where does this bluntness come from?”_**  She asked chuckling

 ** _“Honestly? I have no idea”_**  he said, and he didn’t.

He wasn’t the kind of guy who would easily flirt with a girl, he was Yousef, awkward Yousef, dork Yousef. But with Sana, it was different, he felt so comfortable that he sometimes would forget to think before talking.

**_“So, what did you want to show me?”_ **

**_“Oh yeah, well the other day we were teaching the kids the difference between emotions. So we asked them to write the people they loved the most, the people they had fun the most with and the people they admire the most…Want to see Nadia’s drawings?”_ **

**_“Uh, yeah of course!”_ **

Yousef opened a folder and searched for Nadia’s drawings.

 ** _“These are the people she loves the most”_**  he said handing a paper to Sana

“ ** _Aww look at Jamilla and Abdu…I love how she painted Jamilla’s sunglasses in her head, she always wears them there”_** Sana laughed

 ** _“Yeah, she has talent”_**  Yousef agreed  ** _“This is the person she has the most fun with”_**

 ** _“Ahh, Elias, that doesn’t surprise me”_**  Sana said smiling as she looked at the second drawing  ** _“Elias has like the same mental age as her”_**

Yousef laughed at that comment and picked up the last drawing

**_“And this…this is the person she admires the most”_ **

Sana took the picture from his hand and looked at it. For a moment she was confused. Nadia had drawn a girl dressed as a doctor and with a black hijab. Then it hit her, Nadia had drawn her. Joy tears came to her eyes.

 ** _“Is this me?”_**  she asked

**_“Yeah, she told me she wants to be like her aunt Sana”_ **

**_“Thank you, thank you for showing me this”_**  Sana said moved by the drawing

 ** _“That girl loves you Sana…and I can see why”_**  he said smiling at her  ** _“So…are you a doctor?”_**

 ** _“No”_**  she chuckled  ** _“well, not yet. I’m studying medicine at the Oslo University”_**

**_“Wow, I knew you were smart but damn…”_ **

**_“Okay this new bluntness in you is making me blush”_**  Sana said looking at the floor

 ** _“I’m sorry, I just can’t help myself”_**  he chuckled

Sana looked at him and smiled. Who was this boy that could make her feel like a kid and an adult all at once?

 ** _“Yousef, the classes are about to end”_**  Emmelie said as she opened the door ****

 ** _“Oh, I better wait for Nadia outside then”_**  Sana said  ** _“Uh, thanks for your time Yousef”_**

Sana smiled at him and then she turned around and left the room.

Yousef started to follow her but was stopped by Emmelie who looked at him with a smirk

**_“So, since when do you have meetings with the kids’ relatives? And with coffee?”_ **

**_“Oh shut up”_**  he said rolling his eyes but embarrassed at the same time.

He got out of the room and looked around to find Sana but there were too many kids and parents there and no sign of her. She had already left. What was it with this girl that always disappeared before he could properly ask her out?


	5. Chapter 5

Mondays were the worst. Sana always ended classes way too late.

That Monday wasn’t an exception. She got out of her class and looked at her watch. For a moment she thought about sending Jamilla a text saying that she could pick Nadia up from school but she knew that wouldn’t make sense. Nadia was probably already on her way home.

She sighed as she got out of the building, she hadn’t been able to see Yousef since Thursday and she was starting to get eager. She had cursed herself repeatedly over the weekend for leaving so early the last time she was there and not giving him her number. The truth was that she had kind of panicked. She was no good at flirting even though with Yousef it came out as natural.

She was so focused on her thoughts that she almost missed him but something made her look up in the last moment as she walked by him. She stopped dead on her tracks too shocked to even react because right in front of her not other than Yousef Acar was waiting for her.

 ** _“What are you doing here?”_**  she asked as she approached him once she was able to move

 ** _“What do you think I’m doing here? I’m waiting for you”_**  he smiled

 ** _“But why? How?”_**  she kept blinking trying to find a logical explanation to that situation

**_“Well Mondays are my free day so I thought that it’d be the perfect day to come and see you”_ **

**_“But…how did you know I was here?”_ **

**_“You told me you were studying here, I pay attention”_ **

**_“Yeah but…have you been waiting here the whole day or what? What if I didn’t come today? What if I had classes until like 8pm?”_ **

**_“I have my sources”_**  he said shrugging

Sana tilted her head and glared at him.

 ** _“Okay, fine…but this is going to be embarrassing…”_**  he said looking at the floor  ** _“I may have contacted your brother”_**

**_“My brother? Abdu?”_ **

**_“Elias”_ **

**_“Elias? How? You don’t even know him…well you do but…you don’t”_**  she said frowning

**_“Let’s say this is a small world”_ **

**_“Yousef…come on”_ **

She crossed her arms on her chest and waited for an explanation

 ** _“Okay, okay…”_**  he said, he was hoping she wouldn’t think he was a stalker or something  ** _“I have this friend, Mutta…and he knows your brother Elias, they’re gym buddies…he actually knows you too. Apparently you went one day to the gym to give Elias some keys?”_**

 ** _“Oh, yeah, yeah, I remember him, such a cute guy”_**  Sana said biting her lip

**_“Okay, wow…maybe he should’ve come here instead of me…”_ **

**_“Aww, are you jealous?”_**  she asked raising her eyebrows

 ** _“Anyway…”_**  he said shaking his head  ** _“The thing is that I asked my friend to contact your brother Elias to ask him if he knew what time you ended today”_**

 ** _“So that’s why he texted me asking when I’m done when he never does that”_**  she said chuckling, she should’ve seen it coming.

“ ** _Well…yeah…do you think I’m a stalker?”_**  Yousef asked biting his lip nervously

 ** _“I think…”_**  she said slowly  ** _“I think you’re very cute”_**

**_“Cuter than Mutta?”_ **

**_“Hmm…I’ll have to think about it”_**  she said playfully, then she looked at his bare hands and added  ** _“You didn’t bring me coffee today…you’re losing points there”_**

**_“I told you, I want to go to have a coffee with you, as a date”_ **

**_“When?”_ **

**_“Now”_ **

Sana’s lips curved into a big smile.

 ** _“Is that a yes?”_**  he asked

 ** _“Of course it is”_**  she said nodding

 -x-

 ** _“Latte with no sugar and no cream”_**  Yousef said as he handed Sana her coffee

They were at a coffee shop near the university. Sana had chosen the table they were sitting at while Yousef ordered the coffees. He had insisted on paying even though Sana had tried to convince him otherwise.

 ** _“Thank you”_**  she said with a smile  ** _“I’m inviting next time”_**

**_“So there’s going to be a next time?”_ **

**_“Maybe…”_ **

Yousef chuckled and took a sip from his coffee

**_“So tell me something about you, Sana Bakkoush. I feel like I barely know you”_ **

**_“Well, technically you barely know me”_ **

**_“I hope that changes soon…so you want to be a doctor?”_ **

**_“Yeah, I want to be a surgeon like my dad”_**  Sana said  ** _“I’ve always admired him and I want to be like him”_**

**_“That’s so nice, that what you want to do with your life is saving other people’s lives”_ **

**_“Well, you’re taking care of our future when you teach those kids so I think your job is so important too”_ **

**_“Wow, thanks Sana”_**  he said  ** _“This is going to sound completely cheesy but I really like saying your name”_**

 ** _“Well, this is going to sound even cheesier but I really like it when you say it”_**  Sana said blushing

**_“I’m liking this version of you, not that I didn’t like the tough one”_ **

**_“Tough, huh? Is that an euphemism for rude?”_**  Sana laughed

**_“No, I never thought you were rude”_ **

**_“What did you think then? The first time we met”_ **

**_“I thought this girl is a know-it-all…”_**  he said, then added  ** _“But damn she’s so cute”_**

Sana smiled and bit her lip blushing.

**_“And now? What do you think now?”_ **

**_“Now I think that you’re…you’re one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met. I don’t know what it is Sana, but there’s something in you that makes it impossible for me to stop thinking about you. I think that I’d love to get to know you better and that every time you come to the kindergarten you light up my day”_ **

Sana felt her chest tighten at his words, how was it possible that a guy she’d only known for a couple of weeks could make her feel that way?.

She looked at the table and saw his right hand resting there. She bit her lip and slowly took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his and looking up to see his reaction. He was staring back at their hands, a smile on his face. He then fixed his eyes on hers and looked at her fondly.

**_“What did you think about me the first time we met?”_ **

**_“I thought you were a jerk”_**  she said

 ** _“And now?”_**  he almost whispered

 ** _“Now…now I still think you’re a jerk”_**  she said shrugging

**_“Wow…”_ **

He acted offended and tried to let go of her hand but she wouldn’t let him.

 ** _“But…”_**  she started  ** _“I also think that you’re the cutest guy I’ve ever met, you seem like such a nice and caring person. You’re funny and thoughtful and you always make me smile. You know, at first Jamilla, Abdu and Elias were the ones who kind of pushed me to go to the kindergarten but when I got to talk to you I ended up being the one asking to go so I could see you”_**

 ** _“Aww, so you wanted to see me? That’s so cute”_**  he teased her

Now she was the one who tried to let go of his hand and he the one that wouldn’t let her.

 ** _“Hey, I’m the one who’s stood outside your university for almost an hour, I’m more of a dork than you”_**  he admitted

**_“You stood there for almost an hour?”_ **

**_“I couldn’t take the risk of you leaving before I got there”_ **

She laughed and shook her head making him laugh too.

 ** _“So…what now?”_**  she asked after awhile

**_“Now?…Well I’d say that we could start by exchanging numbers, so I don’t have to call your brother every time I want to see you”_ **

**_“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea_** ” Sana said smiling

She let go of his hand to grab her phone from her purse and handed it to him. He took his from his pocket and offered it to her. They both wrote their phone numbers on each other’s phones and gave them back to their owner so they could add a name.

 ** _“What name did you write?”_**  She asked him

 ** _“Miss know-it-all”_**  he said winking at her  ** _“You?”_**

**_“I’m offended by that question…Mr. Rules, of course”_ **

He shook his head and chuckle, it seemed like that nickname was going to follow him for the rest of his life, not that he was complaining.

Sana looked at her watch and sighed, she didn’t want to but she really had to go home soon, she had some stuff to do for the following day.

_“ **It’s getting late…I really should get going”**_

**_“Can I walk you home?”_**  he offered

**_“Yeah, I’d like that”_ **

 -x-

 ** _“So…this is my house”_**  Sana said as they stood outside her front door

They had spent the whole way there trying to get to know each other better, talking about random things like food or family or friends or just favorite colors.

 ** _“Hmm…I don’t know if it was a good idea to show you where I live, I mean you’re kind of a stranger…you could be a serial killer or something”_**  Sana joked

**_“Well, I’m not the evil aunt that abducts kids, am I?”_ **

**_“You’re not cool enough to be that”_ **

**_“That I’m not going to argue”_**  he chuckled

They both stared at each other’s eyes for awhile, neither of them wanting to say goodbye yet.

**_“I’ve had a lot of fun today, Sana”_ **

**_“Me too”_ **

**_“I hope we can do this again sometime”_ **

**_“Actually…”_**  Sana said as an idea came to her mind  ** _“Nadia’s birthday is on Friday and we’re having a party at her house, you know for the kids but also friends and family will be there…maybe you’d like to come?”_**

 ** _“As Nadia’s teacher?”_**  he asked hesitantly

 ** _“No”_**  Sana said shaking her head  ** _“As my plus one”_**

 ** _“So you’re asking me out by inviting me to a kids party?”_**  Yousef asked chuckling

**_“I know it sounds lame but…”_ **

**_“No”_**  he interrupted her  ** _“It sounds perfect, I’d love to go with you”_**

He looked into her eyes to assure her that there was nothing else he wanted more. She smiled and nodded.

**_“Good, I’ll see you on Friday then, I’ll text you the address”_ **

**_“Great…goodbye Sana”_**  he said smiling

**_“Goodbye Yousef”_ **

**_-x-_ **

As promised, Yousef went to the birthday party on Friday as Sana’s plus one. She introduced him to her friends and family and he got along with everyone. Soon, he became friends with Elias, who also became friends with Yousef’s friends. Jamilla was the one who was more excited about Yousef and Sana being closer since she had been the one who had make them meet in the first place.

Sana and Yousef went on more dates after that and they got closer and closer until they finally got officially together.

Neither of them had ever thought that they would be that happy with someone.

One thing that they found very amusing along the years was when people would ask them how they met. They would always smile and answer with five simple words

**_“We met in a kindergarten”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I hope you've liked it!♥


End file.
